Alucard (Castlevania)
Alucard is the secondary protagonist of the Castlevania series. He is the son of Dracula. Background As the offspring of an unnatural bond between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Adrian had special powers, preordained to be stronger than any human but not potentially as strong as his father, especially in the dark arts. After Lisa was killed, mistaken for a witch, Adrian grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the dark arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil. Adrian's existence did not come without quirks, as the gentle, human side of his mother always seemed to cloud his "better judgement", as Dracula would have put it. Before his mother's death, Adrian was by her side. Even though he was enraged, she insisted that he not take that anger out on the humans, as their lives are already full of hardship. With those thoughts forever implanted into his being, his mind always wandered as he questioned his father's intentions. After standing by for as long as he could, he broke away from his father's army and disappeared. Understanding that Dracula was going to impose his wrath on the people, Adrian would turn his efforts toward destroying his father's army, hopefully encouraging him to reconsider. Furthermore, he chose to go under the name "Alucard", his father's branded name in reverse, to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father. Powers & Abilities *'Vampirism:' Because of his father's blood, Alucard retains some of his vampire traits such as not needing to breathe *'Dark Magic:' **'Dark Metamorphosis: '''Heal HP by shedding blood **'Summon Spirit: Summons a maneuverable spirit to attack foes, Alucard can summon up to four at a time **'Shield Rod: '''With Alucard's Shield in hand, Alucard can change the form of Alucard's Shield to increase attributes like attack power or magical defense **'Hellfire: 'Summons three fire-balls **'Soul Steal: 'Steals HP from nearby enemies **'Sword Familiar: 'A sword that has free will, and generally attacks on its own without being wielded in its owner's hands **'Dark Lightning: Summons a rain of dark lightning *'Shapeshifting:' **'Mist Form:' Alucard turns into a poisonous gas to avoid an attack, with his poison he can also damage enemies **'Bat Form:' Alucard transforms into a bat, he is able to fly indefinitely , shoot fire balls, and use his sonar not only as a navigation tool, but also as a ranged weapon **'Wolf Form: '''Alucard transforms into a wolf, where he is able to bite and claw enemies and move at supersonic speeds Equipment *'Alucard's Sword': A family heirloom on his mother's side, this is Alucard's most preferred blade *'Alucard's Shield': A shield that blocks projectiles, weakens the effects of physical attacks, and with the Shield Rod Spell, Alucard can change the form of his shield to incese stats like attack or magic *'Alucard's Spear': A spear Alucard created that was designed to be a complement weapon to the Vampire Killer. *'Dragon Helm': A helmet that not only increases Alucard's attack potency and defense, but also halves his opponent's defense. *'Alucard's Mail': An armor that resists fire, electric, and ice attacks. *'Nauglamir': A necklace that greatly enhances Alucard's defense *'Twilight Cloak': A cloak that boosts Alucard's defense *'Dark Pain': The dark version of the combat cross used by the Brotherhood elite, The weapon is extremely hard and insanely sharp and its full power is awakened only when wielded by a creature of the night *'Ring of Vlad': Increases Alucard's intelligence *'Heart of Vlad': Makes Alucard immune to curses *'Tooth of Vlad(?): Increases Strength *'''Eye of Vlad: Increases Luck Projectiles *'Boomerang: '''Exactly what it sounds like. *'Fire Boomerang:' A boomerang on fire. *'Shuriken:' A sharp throwing star. *'Cross Shuriken:' A holy Shuriken. *'Yagyuu Shuriken: An extremely powerful shuriken. *'Flame Shuriken: '''A Shuriken on fire. *'Bwaka Knife: A throwing knife that moves in a swirling motion similar to a Medusa head. *'Iron Ball.' *'Javelin.' *'Magic Missile: '''Summons a bow that shoots a magical arrow. *'Monster Vial 1: Summons an ally Merman for a short time. *'''Monster Vial 2: Summons an ally Bat for a short time. *'Monster Vial 3: '''Summons an ally Skeleton for a short time. *'TNT:' A stick of TNT. *'Dynamite:' 3 sticks of Dynamite. Sub-Weapons *'Knife:' A weak but quick thrown dagger. **Item Crash: 1,000 Blades (Throws that many Knives in a few seconds) *'Axe:' An axe thrown in an upward arc. **Item Crash: Axe Sweep (Shoots out a circular crowd-clearing axe barrage) *'Holy Water:' Water blessed by a holy priest. Creates pillars of holy fire when thrown. **Item Crash: Hydro Storm (Summons a rainstorm of Holy Water) *'Bible:' A holy relic that spirals around a certain area. **Item Crash: Bible Beam (Bibles fly behind user and fire a beam forward) *'Vibhuti:' Blessed ashes that are thrown upward, covering a wide area above a user. **Item Crash: Ashes Geyser (A large amount of Vibhuti erupts and covers a larger area) *'Rebound Stone:' A stone that rebounds on surfaces. **Item Crash: Diamond Flash (Causes 8 stones to shoot upward, ending with a flash that harms all surrounding enemies) *'Agunea:' An item that shoots constant lightning strikes. **Item Crash: Holy Lightning (Lightning strikes outward and spirals around a room) *'Stopwatch:' A watch that allows the ability to stop time. It effects aren't as potent towards stronger enemies, and some are outright immune. **Item Crash: Time Vortex (Summons 4 stopwatches, which shoot out lightning when the effect is done) *'Cross:' The ultimate sub-weapon, a cross that is thrown in a boomerang-like fashion. **Item Crash: Holy Cross or Grand Cross Bombs *'Neutron Bomb''' *'Power of Sire' *'Pentagram' *'Bat Pentagram' *'Karma Coin:' A coin that has special effects. If it lands on heads, it will steal the souls of all enemies. If it lands on tails, lightning will strike the coin and (not) damage Alucard. Feats Strength * Can strike through walls. * Can lift 10 tons. * Overpowered the entity of death. Speed *Has shown to dodge lightning bolts and meteors that fall immediately from space with ease. *Outrun bullets with ease. *Can strike 35 times in a second. Durability *Barely flinched from Henry's mountain-busting Item Crashes *Survived lightning strikes & hellfire attacks without any armour. *Able to leap great heights without receiving any visible damage. Skill *Had he not been restrained by Maria, he would've casually killed Jack. *Defeated Death twice. *Defeated every Belmont he met in his appearances. *He was the only person who was able to defeat Soma Cruz. *Defeated Galamoth, a being that tried to take over Dracula's army and nearly had much power of Dracula. Weaknesses *Doesn't have many close combat moves besides his sub weapons. *Can be harmed by Holy Weapons just like all other vampires. *His magic is much weaker when sealed. Fun Facts * Alucard is in fact based off D from Vampire Hunter D. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Konami Category:Vampires Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortal Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Castlevania Category:Human Hybrids Category:Darkness Manipulators